K : Spectrum White
by ksophie
Summary: The Gold King has been keeping the Slates in control for half a century. And he has been doing it with someone's help. Nobody knows her but she found her way to HOMRA. But now the Slates are gone, she will be going into action once more. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

The Chamber of Slates was chilly as the night wind blows from the roof.

Shiro looked aimlessly with sad eyes. Kuro and Neko worries for him.

"Shiro, are you okay?", asked Neko.  
"Shiro, what should we do know?", asked Kuro.

Shiro looked back at them with a bitter smile.

"That's a good question. Honestly, I am at a loss myself. I didn't think for a moment that they'd have a wild card like that. I messed up."

"Stop blaming yourself, Shiro!", Kuro said surely," We don't have time for that. We are going to take back the Slates, aren't we?"  
"Take it back, huh... The lieutenant put his life on the line for half a century to keep the Slates under control. And after his death, Munakata-san took over that task. But now it's only a matter of time before the Slate's power is released to the world."

Kuro and Neko was speechless and they don't know what to do with Shiro who was blaming himself like that.

Shiro moved around from the big hole on the glass from where the Slates used to be. Kuro and Neko was curious at what he was doing.

He knelt on the ground and knocked on the glass. Suddenly a steel cylinder rose up from under it as the glass made way. The top part of the cylinder opens up to show a woman sleeping inside.

"Meow!", yelled Neko in surprise.  
"Who is she?", asked Kuro.

Kuro and Neko peeked inside to the young woman sleeping peacefully. Her eyes suddenly twitches and opens.

"Good morning, Yayoi-chan.", greeted Shiro softly.  
"Adolf..."  
"Had a good sleep?"  
"I guess..."

The woman with blue eyes sat up on her sleeping pod and looked around. The Chamber of Slates was in a terrible mess and there was a hole on the rooftop.

"What happened?", she asked surprised.  
"The Green King took the Slates."  
"What?!"

She checked on the place where the Slates used to be, only to find a hole was in its place. She stepped outside of her pod.

Kuro was amazed at the elaborate kimono she was wearing and how it flows beautifully at each of her movement.

"I promised Daikaku I won't leave the Slates!", she cried.  
"I know.", Shiro replied softly.  
"Where's Reisi?", she asked angrily.  
"Yayoi, go easy on him."  
"Why?"  
"He just had a rough time."

Kuro and Neko had stayed quiet, mostly at loss and amazement as the young woman that stood in front of them has just called the Gold King and the Blue King with their first names.

Anna and Kusanagi entered the Chamber in time to saw the young woman in the flowing kimono turning and running to leave the room.

Anna stopped in shock. Kusanagi was no less surprised either.

"Isn't that ..."  
"Nemu-chan?", said Anna.  
"She's here? Anna, did you see her? But why was her eyes blue? Wasn't her eyes gold before?"

* * *

Staring off a new story! This part is short, I know lol! Have any predictions or thoughts? Drop a review! Thank you~


	2. Chapter 1

The road was crowded that day. The sound of siren was heard loud and clear. A number of Scepter 4 members brought out men from the building. It was a raid.

"Tch.. They're doing as they like in our territory.", grumbled Yata.  
"They are responsible for crimes like this, Yata-chan.", answered Kusanagi.

Tatara scoped around the area, partially curious.

"Hey, why don't we go inside?", he asked.

The three approached the building. Awashima found the sight of the three.

"Ah, Seri-chan, mind if we look inside?", asked Kusanagi.

Awashima gave an annoyed look but made way.

"This is your territory after all. Don't make another mess inside.", she said.

The inside of the building, designed to look like an office was a base for illegal trading and gambling. It was unfortunate that this happened on the Red's territory.

Tatara found a hole on the wall, big enough for a cat or dog to pass through.

"Eh, what's this?", asked Tatara curiously.  
"The fight must've caused it.", commented Kusanagi.

Tatara crouched down to peek through the hole. He can actually fit his two hands through it. He saw only darkness on the other side, but there was a small ray of light.

"I saw a light from here. Yata-chan, can you blast through?", asked Tatara.  
"What?", Kusanagi asked surprised.  
"There was something in there. We need to check it out."

Yata took a few step backs and fired a large fireball to the wall, opening a much bigger gap for them to pass. At the sound of the explosion, Awashima and Fushimi came running to them.

"Oi, Misaki, what do you think you are doing?", asked Fushimi.

Kusanagi stopped Yata from exploding towards Fushimi.

"What is the meaning of this?", asked Awashima.  
"Tatara saw something from there, so we checked it out."

As the light slowly filled in the mysterious room, the view became clear.

"What is this...", said Awashima slowly.

A number of vertical pod like things stood around the room, roughly almost 20 of them. Tatara was the first to brave himself to enter the room.

Kusanagi blew a small fireball to light the room.

"Kusanagi-san..."

Kusanagi approached Tatara who was frozen with a pale face in front of one of the pods. He was shocked to find a person inside with eyes closed.

"Seri-chan, do you know about this?", Kusanagi asked.

Awashima jogged towards Kusanagi, her uniform clinks at her movement. She too, was surprised.

"It's impossible ...", she mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"A few months ago, there are rumors about this."  
"Rumors about what?!", yelled Yata impatiently.  
"A loan shark found a new way of doing the business, especially the bigger sum of money. When you borrow money, you give a relative or loved one as an insurance. The insurance is then put in cryogenic pods like this with countdown given on it. If the person are able to pay back before the countdown stopped, they can save their loved one, but if they can't the insurance will die. It was a win-win because the loan shark can harvest the organs and reap profit from it. But then even the customer found a loophole, so they kidnap another stranger and pose them as their loved ones for insurance. The loan shark found out about this loophole and we started the hunt for this immoral method at the same time, so maybe he left it.", explained Awashima.  
"And then closed off this room with a wall, these people ... then left to die?!", asked Kusanagi in disbelief.

Tatara's eyes went wide and he ran towards the ray of light.

"Kusanagi-san! One of this is still on!", he shouted.

Tatara looked at the young woman sleeping inside the pod, his hand touched her face through the glass. He mumbled to himself, he'll save her.

"Goodness, she still got a day left.", said Yata.  
"How do we open it?", asked Fushimi.

In a blink of an eye, the pod was split into two by Awashima, drowned in anger.

Tatara quickly catches the body limping forward. He checked her palm for a pulse and sighed in relief.

"She got a pulse. It's weak, but she's alive.", he said happily.

The rest of the group was relieved to find out about the news too. Tatara knelt on the ground with the body still in his arms, examining the peaceful face unaware that she just escaped death by one day.

"But we failed to save all the others in here...", mumbled Kusanagi.  
"It's like twenty person here, died in vain.", continued Awashima.  
"We are taking that girl back with us. We need to question her.", Fushimi said.

Tatara's hands on the young woman unconsciously tightened their grip.

"No, she is found in Homra's territory. She's ours.", Tatara said sternly.

Kusanagi was surprised at Tatara, seeing the certainty in his eyes. He won't let this girl go, Kusanagi is sure of it.

"Fushimi-kun, Seri-chan, don't worry. We'll take good care of her, if there's any information you should know, we will tell you."

Fushimi gave an annoyed look but Awashima thought she couldn't win this debate either.

"Fine."

At that moment, Tatara gave a solemn vow to the girl in his embrace. He doesn't even know her yet, but he had a feeling, he'll give his whole heart to her.

* * *

Mikoto sat on the couch with Anna following him diligently. Mikoto scanned the room, unable to find one face.

"Where is Tatara?", asked Anna.  
"He's upstairs.", said Kusanagi from behind the bar.  
"What happened?", asked Mikoto.  
"We rescued a girl from the Scepter 4's raid. Now, he's not leaving her side. It has been like half a day.", explained Kusanagi.  
"What girl?"  
"Well..."

Kusanagi explained the whole scenario to Mikoto. Even though the latter gave no reaction, only Anna.

"That's cruel ...", she said with her soft voice.

Mikoto stood up and walked towards the back of the bar. Kusanagi followed him upstairs.

Tatara turned around as the sound of the footsteps came.

"Ah, King, Anna, welcome back."

Anna walked towards the bed beside Tatara.

"This is her?"  
"Yes.", Tatara answered with a nod.  
"This is another stray you're picking up?", asked Mikoto.  
"She's not a stray. She might have a family waiting, or someone. I'll give her back, I promise."  
"What is she don't?", Mikoto asked again.

Tatara sighed and placed his arms on his hip.

"You got me. I'll have her stay with me.", answered Tatara.

Anna silently watched over the body under the blanket. She puts up her marble and looked through it.

"What is it, Anna?", asked Tatara.

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened wide and she made a loud gasp as if she hasn't been breathing for a long time. The rest of the room jolted in surprise.

She coughed then, a seemingly endless cough that's even painful to hear. Kusanagi was the first to react when he saw the change of expression in the girl's face as he quickly grabs a bucket for the girl.

* * *

Tatara caringly wiped the girl's face as she had thrown up whatever was inside her. Her face was unhealthily pale.

"Are you feeling better now?", asked Tatara.

The girl nodded and took the towel from Tatara's hand. Tatara found time to examine her face, her complexion and her golden eyes.

"Who are you?", she asked Tatara.  
"I'm Tatara. Totsuka Tatara. This is Anna-chan. Kusanagi-san and our King, Mikoto.", answered Tatara gleefully.

The girl scanned the faces with her bright golden eyes. She gave a small nod towards the two man looking at her. And a smile for Anna who was looking at her with curious eyes.

"What about you?", asked Tatara.  
"I ..."

The girl stopped, as if she just realized something. Then she looked at Tatara with a surprised eyes herself.

"I don't know ..."

Tatara was at loss. Well he wasn't expecting this.

"You don't know your name?"

The girl replied with a shake and she looked like she was about to cry. Tatara smiled and lifted his hand to comfort her.

"Don't worry. What will we call you then ...? Hmm... Nemu-chan! Sleep ... Nemuri... Nemu-chan it is!"

* * *

 _First Chapter! Any thoughts? To those who are confused, the timeline moved backwards from the prologue. So this happens before the prologue._

 _See you on the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2

Nemu sat in the front hall of Scepter 4's office. Tatara, Kusanagi and Yata all went inside to look for Awashima. They left her on the front hall.

The chilly breeze of the air conditioning starts to discomfort her. She has been wearing the thin plain white dress on her body all this time, the only thing she had.

A blue jacket came into her vision and she look up to find the man with spiky hair, his mean eyes behind his glasses, wearing the blue uniform and his sword at his side.

"You look cold. It's bad for publicity, Scepter 4 not caring for a cold civilian.", he said flatly.

Nemu froze for a second, taken aback by his words. Was he offering the jacket, but not out of kindness?

"Oi! Saru! What the hell are you doing?!"

Yata's loud voice was heard first, then the wheels of his skateboard came next. He skated fast towards them.

"Misaki, why are skateboarding indoors?!"

Nemu was stumped at the two, clearly not happy with each other.

"What kind of men are you guys to let her walk around cold with such clothing!", yelled Fushimi.

Yata looked at Nemu immediately, annoyed that he had hit a point. He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to Nemu.

"I'll deal with it.", Yata answered back.

* * *

"If there are any missing person report with her characteristics, I'll let you know.", Awashima said.

Awashima walked with Kusanagi and Tatara, escorting them out. Kusanagi found Tatara standing next to Nemu, just like a good guard dog.

"Even our vanguard is starting to like her.", commented Tatara.

Awashima examined the girl from afar, how her golden eyes seemed to explore her surroundings curiously.

"Is there anything odd about her?", asked Awashima.  
"Odd? Well...", Kusanagi stopped to think.  
"She's like a child. She doesn't know anything, she's shy but actually quite curious.", explained Tatara.

Kusanagi and Awashima shared a look about Tatara and how he seemed to know the girl very well.

"So for now, I think she is your responsibility.", said Awashima.  
"This one is more than happy to accept.", teased Kusanagi as he points towards Tatara.

Tatara grinned at the two and then jogged away to approach Nemu.

"Yo, Yata-chan, good job.", he said to Yata.  
"Totsuka-san."  
"Come on, Nemu. Let's go."

Nemu diligently stood up with Tatara's hand.

"It's going to be cold soon. I can't believe you're letting her walk around like that!", cried Awashima.

Kusanagi and Tatara both looked awkwardly embarrassed.

"Men...", mumbled Awashima.

* * *

As the four exits the Sceptre 4's office, Tatara had plans himself.

"I think I'm going shopping with Nemu-chan to look for her clothes.", Tatara said.  
"Oh sure."  
"Wait, Totsuka-san, I'll accompany you!"

Yata was going to the couple's side before Kusanagi stops him by his collar.

"No, Yata-chan, you got errands to do.", Kusanagi said.  
"What? What errands?"

Kusanagi pinched Yata's arm behind him, making him squeal in pain.

"Bye, we're going first.", Kusanagi said dragging Yata with him.

Tatara smiled and Nemu waved a small goodbye.

"Right, shall we go?", asked Tatara.

Yata trotted behind Kusanagi, who is unable to digest the situation himself.

"Kusanagi-san, what errand?", he asked again.  
"Idiot! Do they look like they want to be disturbed?!", grumbled Kusanagi.

Yata blushed when he finally understood the whole situation.

* * *

Tatara and Nemu arrived at one of the liveliest shopping district. As they walk side by side, Tatara looked at Nemu.

"You seem to be carrying something heavy.", he said.  
"What? Where?", she asked back.  
"That."

Tatara pointed at Nemu's right hand, who clearly wasn't carrying anything.

"Want me to carry it with you?", Totsuka aske with a big grin.

Nemu smiled playfully, noticing his intention. She held Totsuka's warm hand and he greeted hers in return.

"Ah this shop looks good. Let's go inside."

The clothing shop was decorated with white woods and soft, calming pastel colors. Some light colored flowers was decorating the walls.

"Welcome, how may I help you?", the shop lady approached them.

Nemu looked around to find the ones that she liked, but Tatara decided for a different approach.

"Bring me everything that suits her!"  
"Everything?", Nemu and the lady gasped in surprise.

* * *

Tatara wasn't kidding about everything. He had her try everything and bought everything. She kept a white dress with light color clouds at the bottom to wear.

They continued their walk at the shopping district with Tatara, shopping bags in one hand and Nemu on the other hand. The sky already turned dark due to the time they spend at the clothing store.

"Come, I'll show you something beautiful.", Tatara said.

Tatara dragged Nemu towards a bridge overlooking a river. A number of people had already gathered there. After a few minutes the lights around the area went out to Nemu's surprise, that she grabbed Tatara's arm immediately.

"Don't worry, its fine."

Suddenly, music was heard. A happy and jolly melody. The river started to light up too. Then water came splashing up.

Nemu's eyes went wide with the musical fountain. Tatara himself was more than happy just by looking at her excited face.

* * *

When the show ended and the water went still, Nemu excitedly clapped in joy.

"That was beautiful!"  
"Isn't it?"  
"Thank you for showing me that."

They find a bench afterwards to rest their tired feet. Nemu kicked her shoes to the ground.

"Hey, Nemu, do you remember anything?", Tatara asked.  
"No. My first memory was waking up to you and Anna and Kusanagi-san and Mikoto-san."

Tatara hummed in reply. He looked above at the bright stars that are twinkling.

"I'm going to tell you something then. It can be painful to hear or maybe not."  
"What is it?"

Nemu looked at Tatara and his change of tone. He was giving a serious look.

And that is when he explain to her how he found her, how she was an insurance for a money loaning business and that no one has come to find her.

It pains Tatara to break her of this news. Nemu looked aimlessly and lightly bit her bottom lip.

"Sceptre 4 got no information or report on you either.", he said.  
"But that's okay, right? I got to stay with you."  
"Even if someone was looking for you, we can still be together. I'll find you, trust me."

Nemu smiled at how Tatara was being serious with his words.

"Of course I trust you, we've only known each other for a day."

* * *

Yata speeds up his skateboard even faster.

"Yata-san, please wait!"

Kamamoto tried to keep up with Yata's pace, he was running and Yata was on a skateboard after all.

Yata was more worried than ever.

A call from Tatara, he was whispering from the other line.

' _Yata-chan, I think I need your help.'_

Is someone attacking him? Is he in hiding? And now he even got Nemu to protect too!

Yata hopped off his skateboard when he reached the address Tatara gave him. He found Tatara's silhouette, sitting on a park bench with Nemu's head resting on his shoulder.

"Is this the place, Yata-san?", asked Kamamoto.  
"Totsuka-san!", called Yata.

Tatara immediately turns his head to the sound of the voice. He gave a signal to quiet down. Nemu had fallen asleep.

* * *

Kusanagi was wiping his glass collection when the bell on the door rings. He checked the door immediately. Yata left abruptly not long ago, did something happened?

"Hello, we're back."

Tatara was the first to enter, as he carried the sleeping Nemu on his back. Yata and Kamamoto was next carrying a lot shopping bags.

"What is...", asked Kusanagi at loss.  
"I'll explain later.", whispered Tatara as he went upstairs.

Yata and Kamamoto dropped the shopping bags on the floor.

 _What is clearly going on?_ He thought to himself.

Tatara emerged down not long after, without Nemu.

"What happened?", asked Kusanagi again.

Tatara threw himself on the couch and gave a big laugh.

"I asked Yata-chan for help because I couldn't possibly carry all this stuff and Nemu-chan at the same time. But he thought I was being attacked!", explained Tatara.  
"Because you were whispering, Totsuka-san!", complained Yata.  
"Because she was sleeping so close and I was afraid I'll wake her up. Yata-chan with Kamamoto running like it's the end of the world."

Tatara giggles as he replays the scene in his head. Yata gave an embarrassed pout, so does Kamamoto.

"Well you should look after yourself too. You've been targeted for a while now.", said Kusanagi.

Tatara paid no attention to Kusanagi's warning. Kusanagi looked at the two kids. It's very late and everyone had gone home.

"You boys go home. It's late.", he said.

Yata and Kamamoto went home as instructed while Tatara stays.

"Well, you sure bought a lot.", said Kusanagi as he saw the bags laid down on the floor.  
"I think I just broke my bank.", Tatara said playfully.  
"Idiot. You know, you just knew for a whole day."

Tatara leaned forward and gave a serious look.

"You know when you see someone and just think to yourself 'she is the one'? I'm experiencing this now, Kusanagi-san. It's weird and great at the same time.", Tatara said.  
"I don't know. I can't understand the logic of someone in love."

Kusanagi left Tatara who was still beaming with joy.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was too bright on for Kusanagi's eyes, so he hurried his steps to HOMRA.

When the bell clinks as he opens the door, he was shocked. The bar was blaring with fragrant floral smells.

"What ..."

"Welcome back, Kusanagi-san!", greeted Tatara.

 _That rascal ..._

Kusanagi sighs as he placed the paper bag filled with drinks at the bar. There were flower pots decorating it now.

"What is it now?", asked Kusanagi.  
"We decided to do ikebana now!", answered Tatara happily.  
"We?"  
"Not exactly we. But Nemu-chan seems pretty interested in flowers and turns out to have a vast knowledge of flowers and ikebana. So I decided to try it out too."

There were 2 flower pots on the bar. One with a neat arrangement and one with messy and abstract one. With Tatara's explanation, Kusanagi didn't have to ask which one is whose. Kusanagi looked closer at the neat flower arrangements.

"Flowers, huh...", he mumbled

Tatara sat on the bar, watching Kusanagi. The bar was quiet that day since the noisy ones are out. Mikoto was upstairs resting.

"Maybe she's a florist before?", asked Kusanagi.  
"Florist, huh. Good guess. Well we're behind it now. It doesn't matter anymore."  
"How long has it been ..."  
"3 months.", answered Tatara with a smile.

Kusanagi moved the flowers to a better position, somewhere the sun shines on it. He sighs again because next day he'll have to clean up again. But he's somehow used to it. Tatara and his habit of picking up new hobbies and dropping it not long after.

"You really found yourself a match. She kept up with you trying everything."  
"I told you, she's always curious."  
"But she's more diligent that you. She kept trying while you just drop it.", complained Kusanagi.

Tatara's 'legacy' on the bar keeps increasing in number. Kusanagi looked around his prized bar. It was quiet that day, and it was odd. They don't usually have quiet times.

"Speaking of her, where's Anna and Nemu?", asked Kusanagi.  
"They went out. Nemu found a new company and Anna preferred her over me.", Tatara said while feigning sadness.

It may have been a mere 3 months since Nemu was part of Homra. For some reason, everyone really welcomed her. Maybe it was because of Tatara, or maybe it was because how everyone sees her as a pure soul. In one way or another, she was a bit like Anna.

It was weird to see Nemu and Tatara since one was too outgoing and one was quiet, but that's what they say about true love, they complete each other.

* * *

"I was thinking that we should go plan out Anna's surprise birthday party!", shouted Tatara.

Kusanagi and Nemu who was standing behind the bar was surprised with the members' excited reply. Tatara sat on a round table like he was directing a meeting.

"It's Anna's birthday soon?", asked Nemu.  
"Yeah, she's turning 11.", answered Kusanagi.  
"How nice."

Kusanagi was worried how they'll keep it as a surprise since they'll spill their plan anyway. Yata gave an even more absurd proposition of making it even more extravagant than Anna can imagine so she'll still be surprise even if she knew about the surprise.

Tatara of course gave an even more absurd plan.

"Then first let's make a cake around 5 meters tall!"

Nemu smiled as she looked at how happy Tatara is when he is with the other members. And how everyone at Homra seems to look like a very tight-knit family.

She wasn't an official Homra member with Red powers, she can't be one of them. But they still treat her like she's part of the family. And how they love Anna as their youngest was beautiful in their own way.

Kusanagi kept thwarting the absurd plans the member came up with. At that moment, he is the most logical person in the person.

"We give her one red rose at a time. Then once all of us have given it, Anna will be holding a bouquet of roses in her arms.", Kusanagi said.  
"Good idea! Of course we should have King to do it too!", Tatara said.

Everyone finally agreed to the plan Kusanagi came up with.

"I can ask the friends from the Ikebana club for the flowers, so we can make it a special one.", Nemu said.

All the excited eyes went to Nemu. Tatara smiled proudly to her.

"That's a good idea."  
"As expected from Nemu-san!"

In the end, the members depart with their own tasks. Yata decided to cook for the party food with Kamamoto trailing behind him and Eric went looking for red-colored presents. Nemu picked up the roses with Tatara.

* * *

"Kusanagi-san, have you texted King to meet us at the izakaya?", asked Tatara.

Kusanagi, Tatara and Nemu walked through the narrow alley. Tatara's hand kept holding Nemu's. A habit that Kusanagi was annoyed at first because it made him look like a third wheel.

"I think I'll be heading home first.", Nemu-said.  
"Eh? Why?", asked Tatara.  
"I was thinking of making a special bouquet for Anna. A present from me."  
"Ahhh, that's not fair. She'll like yours better than ours.", grunted Tatara,"Why don't you make one for me instead."  
"No! This is for Anna."

Tatara reached inside his pocket and gave Nemu a set of keys.

"Here. Be careful heading home, okay.", Tatara said.

Nemu nodded and left the two.

Kusanagi and Tatara then continued their way to the izakaya.

* * *

"Ah? Birthday?", Mikoto asked in daze.  
"Yep! So the plan is that all of Homra members will give her a red rose that day.", explained Tatara.  
"Make sure to congratulate her.", reminded Kusanagi.

Mikoto sips his sake and looked towards Kusanagi and Tatara, finding something odd.

"Where is ..."  
"She went home already, making a bouquet of her own. She won't want to be disturbed."

As they finish their drink and the sky was dark. The trio exits the izakaya. Mikoto and Kusanagi was going back to Homra, but Tatara went the other way.

"Ah, head back first. I'm going to drop by the convenience store. Nemu texted me to go and grab some things.", Tatara said.  
"Oh, okay. See you later."

Tatara went separate ways with Mikoto and Kusanagi. And as he tread his ways, a silver haired boy passes ways with him. The boy stopped and looked at him with dazed eyes.

* * *

"Look, the stars and the city's lights are beautiful."

Tatara took Mikoto with him as he went to take some night shots. Mikoto was on his way to buy cigarettes, so he got dragged along.

"What is that red thing?", Mikoto asked.

Among the city lights there were a number of small red light appearing.

"Hmm? Ah, that's the PDA's lights. There's an app called 'Candle' which lets you light up the PDA in red color and people say that you can see the light from extremely faraway.", explained Tatara.

Mikoto looked as Tatara lit up his PDA in red color himself and lifts his PDA up to the sign.

"What are you doing?", asked Mikoto again.  
"Sending a sign to the aircraft. There's an urban legend that states when someone who is suffering, points their candle at an aircraft, those above the earth will rescue them."

Mikoto looked up at the night sky together with Tatara as the red light keeps pointing at the aircraft above them.

"Are you suffering?"  
"It's not me.", Tatara answered slowly.  
"What?"  
"It's Nemu. There were a number of times I found her up in the middle of the night, just looking outside. She had this expression in her eyes I cannot tell. I never asked her about it, I couldn't bring myself to. So I thought maybe she had something of her own and I hoped that someone would be able to rescue her."

The Himmelreich moves forward slowly from the point of view of the ones on the ground. Mikoto kept looking at it.

"That is..."  
"Yes, that's the one the first king rides."  
"Are you interested in aircrafts now?", Mikoto asked Tatara.  
"No. I have you, I have Nemu, I have Anna and everyone else in Homra. I'm not interested in the things floating above earth."

Mikoto gave no reply to Tatara's statement but he was satisfied with it in his heart. The silence between them was filled with crackling sound of Mikoto's cigarette.

* * *

Mikoto went downstairs after Anna wishes him good night. She looked like she was in a good mood.

"Oh Mikoto, has Anna fallen asleep?", asked Kusanagi.  
"Yeah."

Tatara reached for a rose from the stack on the table. Nemu had left it there with all the other roses for the Homra members. He handed one of it to Mikoto.

"Then King, here. Pass it to Anna tomorrow and don't forget to say happy birthday.", reminded Tatara.

Mikoto, much to Kusanagi's surprise, obediently took the flower.

"Oh, aren't you being obedient!", Kusanagi said in surprise.  
"Keep Anna upstairs until noon tomorrow. We'll get ready for the party around that time.", said Tatara.

Yata and Kamamoto was still there at the bar. Tatara stood up and approached him.

"Kusanagi-san, do you need help with anything else?", asked Tatara.  
"Ah, if there's any work left, I'll do it!", Yata answered excitedly.  
"Really? Then help me file away these plates."  
"Okay!"  
"Then after I finish my errand, I'll head home."  
"Errand? Is something up? Nemu?", asked Kusanagi.

Mikoto and Kusanagi looked at Tatara in surprise as he picks up his came.

"No, you see I prepared a giant cake!"  
"WHAT?"  
"It wasn't possible actually. You know the other day we got to see the candle light? I thought it made the entire city look like a cake with candles. It's not much but I wanted to show it to Anna tomorrow.", explained Tatara.  
"Ah I see.", Kusanagi replied.

As Tatara left the bar, the four said their goodbyes.

"Don't sleep in tomorrow.", said Yata.  
"Be careful heading home.", said Kusanagi.

"Yep! See you tomorrow."

 _See you tomorrow_

* * *

Nemu woke up to the cold feeling. She had fallen asleep.

She looked to her side, proud to find her bouquet nice and neat.

 _This is odd._ She looks around. The room has left unchanged since she arrived. Tatara hasn't come home yet.

It's 00:08.

Maybe he's still preparing for Anna's birthday party? She went to check her phone, no messages. Weird, he'll let her know if he'll be home late.

She dialed Tatara's number.

* * *

"Totsuka-san ..."

Yata couldn't stop himself from crying. He just lot someone dear to him.

Kusanagi had ended his call with Mikoto. Then, a vibrating was heard.

Yata went to look for the source. Tatara's bloodied phone lit up beside him. Yata approached to phone to look closer at it.

' _Nemu_ '

"Ku...Kusanagi-san... Nemu-san... Nemu-san...she is calling."

Kusanagi went pale. This is an even harder news to break.

"Don't answer it.", Kusanagi said.

He pressed another number on his phone.

"Kamamoto, go to Tatara's place and make sure Nemu doesn't go out."

* * *

Nemu's heartbeat went up. Tatara hasn't answered her call. Twice. Why does she has this bad feeling?

It's the middle of the night, it's dangerous to go out. But she'll be fine right?

She changed her clothes and grab a coat.

As she went down, he found Kamamoto standing outside.

"Kamamoto-kun.", she called.

Kamamoto jolted by surprise as if he just saw a ghost.

"Nemu-san, where are you going?", Kamamoto asked in a low voice.  
"I'm going back to Homra. Tatara isn't home yet. Have you seen him?"

Kamamoto's face went stiff and pale. Nemu found something odd with Kamamoto.

"Please just wait at home, Nemu-san."  
"What's going on?", asked Nemu.

Kamamoto wasn't keeping eye contact with Nemu. It's like he was hiding something from her. Nemu doesn't like this.

"Kamamoto-kun, what is going on?", asked Nemu again.  
"Please, Nemu-san! Don't go back to Homra now!"

The word, the warning, every single thing about it. It was like a rush of electricity just struck her powerless. All the bad feelings rushed into her.

"Ka... Kamamoto-kun ... Tell me... what happened... Or I swear... I ... I..."

Nemu had her finger pointed out at Kamamoto, but she couldn't keep it. She was too weak, she was trembling greatly.

It was at that moment, she made a resolve. She had to go. She had to run.

"Nemu-san!"

She ran through the roads, not thinking, not caring that Kamamoto was yelling her name behind her. As Homra came into view. She increases her speed.

Why does it seems like Homra is getting far away?

Her vision went blur, it doesn't just went blur, it spins and spins and spins.

It was getting harder to breathe, as if someone choked her.

 _Tatara_

The last thing she remembered was the hard concrete on her face.

* * *

 _Bad dreams... Bad feelings... Sad dreams ... Sad feelings..._

Those things jolted Nemu out of her sleep. She scanned around.

It was one of the bedroom in Homra, okay.  
She got a blanket, okay.

Mikoto.

Mikoto sat on a chair next to her. As if he has been watching over her.

"Mikoto-san, I had a bad dream."

Nemu sat up on the bed, letting the blanket fell to her lap.

"That's not a dream.", answered Mikoto.

It was the real thing. The bad feelings were real. Everything was.

She stood up immediately and tried for the door. Mikoto's arm got her first. He was too strong for her to fight back.

"Mikoto-san... Please... Let..me...go..."

Nemu begged with tears flowing heavily. Why is this happening?

Mikoto stood up with his hand still tight on Nemu's arm. He dragged her out and down the stairs.

But as they reached half of the stair case, Nemu tried to stop. She leaned back, trying to stop Mikoto.

She can hear the sounds of Homra members, she wasn't ready for this.

"Mikoto-san, stop. Stop. Please stop!"

But Mikoto was too strong, or maybe Nemu went weak. Maybe she lost all her energy.

As they reached downstairs, Kusanagi was even more shocked to find Mikoto dragging Nemu with her.

"Mikoto! Why did you bring her here?!", cried Kusanagi.

Nemu couldn't hear anything. All her attention was focused on the bloodied body on the living room. No one need to tell her who. No one need to tell her why. It doesn't matter.

"NO!"

With all her force, Nemu pulled her arm away from Mikoto's grasp and ran outside.

She got nowhere to go. Only one.

 **Back to the Gold King.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Gold King had expected Yayoi to return. She will return, someday and sometime. But he didn't expect her to return like this.

Fallen on her knees, tears falling a waterfall and heart broken.

"I'm not leaving you again. I promise, I won't leave this place. This is where I belong.", she said between her cries.

For all those years he had known her, had been with her, she had never been in such a sorrowful state.

He wanted her to learn her lesson, but not like this.

* * *

She kept her promise to the Gold and had not left the Slates.

But since she returned, Yayoi had been nothing but a broken doll. She just laid there, overlooking the Slates, eyes empty.

With inquiries of his men, he just knew that the death of the Red clansman was the cause of it.

"Grieving won't bring him back.", he said.  
"I'm not grieving, I'm angry.", she replied back.  
"Still won't bring him back."  
"I'm waiting for revenge."  
"I never teach you of revenge."  
"Revenge is primal."

There was a relief inside him, small though, at least she still got her sassiness. His old Yayoi is still there.

She sat up and shifted into a kneeling position.

"Homra will avenge him. I'm sure of it. And I'll stay here and do my part."

* * *

Kusanagi explored the crowded streets of the city. Trying to recognize each faces he passes through. His phone rings.

"What is it, Yata-chan?"  
"I'm sorry, Kusanagi-san, I couldn't find her."

Kusanagi sighed. _Bad bad bad._

He called for all members to gather at the bar. He had them all, Mikoto did, search the city for Nemu. As she went missing since Tatara's death.

But it's been 4 days. Thank goodness, the Homra members are still not tired of looking.

"Everyone, I'll stop the search for now.", Kusanagi said.

The other members replied with a surprised tone. Mikoto looked calm as he had discussed it with him earlier.

"We have other things to focus on now, to find the killer. We'll do it for her sake as well. But whenever you walk on the street, pay attention. If you find Nemu, bring her back home. Here."

Nemu left and didn't return, she must've had a reason. Maybe she hates the Homra now. But Tatara himself had given Kusanagi his final message. _Take extra care of my Nemu, tell her I'm sorry but I love her._

It wasn't just _take care_ , but it was _extra care_.

That idiot had been leaving things for Kusanagi to take care of, but for this one, just for this one, Kusanagi wll do anything to fulfil it.

But now, even Nemu is gone.

* * *

Yayoi stood up in the garden of the Timeless Palace. It was one of the rare times the Gold King allowed her to go out.

One of the Rabbit was there to keep watch of her.

As she look up to the sky and the twinkling lights, she thought Adolf is out there in the sky on his Himmelreich. How she kind of missed him, decades has been since she last talked to him.

Just as she had that thought the Himmelreich flew through.

This is odd. There is an odd feeling about this.

Yayoi ran back inside. Daikaku needs to know about this.

"Yayoi-sama, what's wrong?"  
"Something's odd about the Himmelreich, something's happening to Adolf."

For Yayoi had warned the Gold King, the Himmelreich's explosion wasn't that much a surprise.

* * *

As the afternoon sun fills the Chamber of Slates with its rays, the two watched Adolf's body through the glass of the pod. The Gold King had ordered his Rabbit to retrieve it immediately from the crash scene and brought it to the Chamber of Slates.

"You know this is not him.", Yayoi said.  
"What makes you so certain?"  
"It's not him all right."

The Gold King had a certain thought going on himself. Just then another Usagi came to report.

The Blue King is here to see him.

"He's coming for this."

Yayoi said as she pointed to the pod as she walks away to the other room.

It was an automated response as whenever someone came to see the Gold King, whenever Yayoi is present she will go. No need to be ordered. It was The Gold King's number one rule. _No one should see her, no one should know of her existence._

* * *

The whole incident that threw everything into spiral was coming to a close.

Yayoi watched as The Gold King made his call to Adolf. He was looking calm. But she wasn't.

She wanted to speak up, ask a lot of questions to Adolf. But at that moment, nothing seems to come out. Only a concerned look.

"Honestly, just when I thought you returned after being gone for over a half century.", he said.  
"I wish we could've met up one last time."  
"If that's how you feel, then stop this. Not that you'd listen to me."  
"Is _she_ doing fine?", Adolf asked, lowering his voice.  
"She's here and she looks very worried."

Daikaku looked in front of him as Yayoi looked concerned as ever.

"Tell her I said sorry. But this is goodbye."

Yayoi gave a sad nod as she listens to the voice from the other end.

The night ended with the Colorless King dead, the Red King killed by the Blue King, and the Silver King himself went missing.

The truth is he was alive.

* * *

As time went by, Yayoi was the first to realize it.

"You're dying.", she said.

Daikaku was dying. He wasn't immortal and he ages, unlike her and Adolf.

That was when Yayoi had to call Adolf. _He is dying._

Adolf took them both on board the newly repaired Himmelreich. The place where he'd been since the incident at Ashinaka. The Gold King had ordered him to hide from the Green King. Him, still in his Isana Yashiro body.

It was odd that Daikaku allowed her to be that far away from the Slates. But she wanted to be with him, at least during his final days.

It was also the time when Adolf and Yayoi can do their catch up. Turns out he has been completely oblivious of Yayoi's connection with the Homra members.

"The Red King avenged him.", Adolf said, comforting her.  
"And thanks to you."

Adolf had realized Yayoi's odd behavior, or odd fear to be more precise. She was scared to leave the Slates, or be away from the proximity the Lieutenant had set for her and the Slates. He didn't know what causes it, until now.

She thought all of this happened because of her. Because she left the Slates, because she disobeyed the Lieutenant, that everything went awry.

"So, both of us lived a double life for some time.", Adolf said.  
"You forgot about your past life, I did it in purpose."  
"You can call me Shiro for a fresh change."  
"Shiro, huh ..."  
"And I can call you Nemu..."  
"No, don't call me that."

Adolf sighed, that's understandable of her.

"Shiro... I'll try, but maybe I'll still call you Adolf sometime.", Yayoi said.  
"Sure.", replied Adolf with a smile.

"When the time comes, will I wake up to your face?"  
"Maybe."

She laid her head on Daikaku's feet as the sky's turning its colors into dawn. The two men having their final talk as an old friend.

"Yayoi."

Yayoi hummed as a reply, unable to look at Daikaku in his dying state. Adolf looked with sad eyes.

"When I'm gone, I want you keep on doing your job."  
"I will."

As the dawning sky fills the ship with colors, Daikaku breathed his final breath.

"What a waste ... to close my eyes."

As the Gold King closes his eyes for the final time, Yayoi closes hers as well. Adolf moved to her and placed a blanket on top of her sleeping body.

As he exits the room and looked at the horizon, he made a promise _._

 _Now he'll move forward to, till his very last breath._

* * *

Shiro called for a joint force between the Blue, Red and Silver clansmen. It was a simple meeting, done in a simple dorm room in Ashinaka.

After that he had other plans for the Blue King, Munakata Reisi.

"Munakata-san."  
"Is there something else I can help you with, Isana Yashiro?"  
"You're in charge of the Slates in place of the Gold King, isn't that so?"  
"Yes, is that a problem? I think it's only natural since there's no one else who is suitable."  
"How much do you know about the Slates?"

Shiro looked at Munakata deeply, realizing the weight and importance of their topic.

"Well, I'm nowhere near you, the First King. But I have a pretty good idea of it."  
"Do you intend to become the second Daikaku Kokujouji?"

The Blue King gave no reply.

"If you don't mind, please allow me to help you with watching over the Slates..."  
"You expect me to rely on someone who ran away once?", Reisi cut off Shiro's statement.

That question struck Shiro like a thunder. He had ran away from the Lieutenant once, no wonder Munakata had doubts on him.

"You might not need my help, but you're going to need someone. You have to let her help you. This is what she's born for."

* * *

Shiro went through The Gold King's room in his Timeless Palace. Having his private talk with him.

He had taken Yayoi back to her sleeping pod, a pod disguised as one of the tubes supporting the Slates.

But he was scared to see her, scared that when she woke up she'll be mad that he wasn't the one watching over the Slates.

The Gold Clan's Tokijikuin had come to ask permission to maintain the system and cease participation in the happening affairs.

Shiro looked at the people that has been in service of the Lieutenant and Yayoi for all this years.

"Thank you for your years of service to Daikaku Kokujouji.", he said with gratitude.

* * *

Munakata walked to the Chamber of Slates. The words of the First King kept playing in his head.

He kneeled on the ground and knocked on the glass. He was surprised to find a pod rising up and opened to reveal a girl sleeping inside.

"Smart.", he mumbled to himself.

All this time, the Gold King had someone hidden in here.

Munakata examined the sleeping body. She had a fade scent of flowers, a scent that had bothered him every time he walks inside this place.

 _She'll be sleeping. But you can't wake her up with normal ways._

Why would that old monster has a floral scent lingering around him? Turns out, she was the reason.

 _She's like a doll. You'll need to switch her on, but this time it's with your energy._

Munakata hovered his hand on top the girl's chest. He closed his eyes to focus on channeling his energy.

 _She has been helping the Gold King keep the Slates in control. Without her, he won't be able to do it this long. She will be something you'll need very much._

When the first sound of movement was heard, Munakata stopped. The girl had moved.

He found his time, looking at the delicate patterns on the kimono she was wearing. Something worthy to be worn of someone that has been with the Gold King, living in luxury and status.

 _When she woke up, don't be so hard on her. She had been through a rough time. Like a post-traumatic stress._

Munakata thought to himself, this girl was supposed to help him, but why does it seems like he has to take care of her too?

 _She thought that all this happened because she left the Slates. She thought her disobedience had caused all this discord._

The body stirred and moved, and finally she opened her eyes.

Munakata looked at her blue eyes.

 _You might have a lot questions, you can ask her yourself. She knew a whole lot more than I do._

"Good morning."

* * *

 _Is this chapter moving too fast? Maybe. Is this chapter confusing? Maybe too lol._

 _Apologies for everyone that is confused, but don't worry there'll be a lot of explaining happening on the next chapter! Tell me what you think. Happy reading!_


	6. Chapter 5

**_2 chapters in a 24 hour window? What sorcery is this? lol_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

"Do you know who I am?", Munakata asked.  
"Blue King, Munakata Reisi."

Munakata looked at the girl that was looking back at him through her piercing blue eyes. She doesn't look too happy.

"I think I know you.", Munakata said again.

Yayoi stepped out from her pod, not paying attention to Munakata.

"After the incident with Totsuka Tatara, Homra's second in command, Izumo Kusanagi filed a missing person report on you."

Yayoi gave an even more annoyed look at Munakata.

"Turns out you are here. Hiding under the Gold King himself."  
"I was and has always been here.", she replied.

Being the Scepter 4's captain and having no one that dares to talk back at him. Having this rough conversation with the girl he just met was quite an entertainment for Munakata.

"So, you are mine now.", said Munakata.  
"I am."

Munakata expected another sassy reply. Since 'I am' wasn't really amusing.

"But I made a promise with Daikaku, I'm guarding the Slates no matter what."

 _Ah, the post-traumatic stress part_ , Munakata thought to himself.

"So, you may own me. But I got my own mission.", Yayoi said devoutly.

Munakata looked at the girl in front of him. She stood on a lower height than him, regal attire, barefoot and hair tousled from sleep, but what stood out the most to him was her piercing blue eyes. And all the things hidden behind it.

"What's your name?"  
"Yayoi."

Yayoi. Munakata remembered Kusanagi placed her identity as Nemuri. But she's been a Yayoi all this time, right?"

"I like your cause. It's pure."

Munakata and Yayoi didn't really start on the correct foot, but they developed a better relationship.

* * *

"So I'm the second person to own you?", asked Munakata.  
"Please don't use the word own, I feel like a commodity."

Munakata and Yayoi sat between the shogi table. The Chamber of Slates was cold that day. Munakata waited for Yayoi's turn.

"How come the Green Clan doesn't know about you after their data theft? Other than you are onboard the First King's ship and nowhere near Mihashira Tower. They even got the First King's information through it."  
"Daikaku never kept any written information on me. No one knew about me except Adolf and some Rabbits and now you. So you better keep me a secret."

Everyone at Scepter 4 had thought Munakata left for Mihashira Tower to do some checking on the Slates, now he's in charge of it. But going here was like a break time for Munakata. As he got to spend time with this odd personality.

The one person who dares to call him by his first name, much to his discontent and the one that never treats him like a captain. It was not surprising, since she technically had a higher standing than Munakata.

"Oh, look at this. You lost. Again.", teased Yayoi.

Munakata corrected his glasses, hiding his slight disappointment at losing the game.

"I am sorry, I didn't have a half century practicing shogi.", replied Munakata.  
"What did you say?!"

* * *

The sound of bokuto hitting each other filled the Chamber of Slates. They were practicing kenjutsu and Munakata wasn't holding back.

He can't hold back or else he had lost a long time ago. Not surprising from someone who had trained under the Gold King.

But for a captain of Scepter 4 to find fighting Yayoi difficult, Munakata couldn't accept it.

"So, you're still in touch with the First King?", Munakata asked between strikes.  
"Now and then. We are discussing how to deal with the Green King."  
"Does his clansmen know about you?"  
"No."

Munakata couldn't believe how Yayoi can move that fast under the heavy kimono she was wearing. She did had the sleeves tied up, but it was still something Munakata can't understand. Maybe she was barefoot?

"You never left this place?", asked Munakata.  
"The last time I left, the Colorless King killed someone I love, placed Adolf in danger and Daikaku died. Besides, why do you think we have a palace here?"  
"So that's why you're always barefoot?"

With Munakata's question, Yayoi immediately looked down to her feet, which was wearing nothing underneath. At the same time, Munakata's bokuto went straight for her. She barely evaded it.

She pouted and glared at the smiling Munakata.

"Cheater."

* * *

 **Present Day**

Benzai squints his eyes. Is he seeing things?

A girl with a flowing kimono, running barefoot towards him. Towards him?

Maybe the stress of the mission failure that night made him see things. Or the shock of Fushimi leaving Scepter 4 after a debate with the Captain.

He rubbed his eyes and patted his face several times.

But she's still there.

Benzai quickly has his hand on his sword, the girl was going to pass him but not before he could grab her.

He was slightly surprised at how the soft feeling of the kimono that touched his skin.

"Where are you going, lady?"  
"Where's Reisi?", she asked back with an angry tone.

 _Reisi?_

"What?"  
"Out of my way.", she ordered.  
"I can't, lady..."  
"Out. Of. My. Way."

Her stern voice sent shock through Benzai, that he lost strength of his grip at the girl. What happened?

Awashima was surprised to find a figure with flowing garb running towards the captain's vehicle. It seemed so dreamlike that Awashima didn't act fast enough as the figure reached the car earlier.

"Hey! Who are you?!", she yelled.

Munakata was startled a little when he heard the bang at the door and the voice that called for him. But deep inside he actually expected it, expected her anger.

"Reisi!"

He wasn't sure he could face her, not when he is faced with that piercing blue eyes. But it was here now, in flesh. Munakata turned his bandaged body towards the door. Finding that figure looking back at him, in pure anger.

"You let the Green King stole the Slates?!"

"Men, retain her!", ordered Awashima from afar.

The men of Scepter 4 gathered around the car but Munakata stopped them.

"Awashima-kun, it's alright."

He walked towards the door. _What should he say?_

"You're barefoot outside.", he said.

A loud slap was delivered to Munakata's face. Everyone on the scene was left dumbfounded, including Awashima.

"Yes, I did let the Green King away with the Slates.", Munakata said not bothering his stinging cheek.  
"And now you're sitting here, not trying to take it back?", Yayoi yelled back.  
"I'm very tired. Why not ask your friend, the First King. I'm sure he'll come up with something."

Munakata turned his face away. Yayoi grew even angrier. She can feel anger fuming in her body.

"Fine! Stay here and sulk!"

* * *

Shiro exited the building with Neko clinging on him and Kuro following him. The tower was getting empty since the Red left a long time ago and the Blue preparing to leave.

The figure clad in white was the first thing Shiro's eyes caught. Yayoi stood alone and she was looking up to the night sky.

"Yayoi.", Shiro called softly.

Shiro paced faster, letting Neko's hand go as he went for Yayoi. Yayoi turned towards him with tears flowing down her face.

"Adolf, what should we do?"

Shiro stroked Yayoi's hair gently. Neko watched from afar with burning jealousy.

"Well, we'll have to clear our heads and think. But first, there is something you need to do.", Shiro said.

* * *

Kuro looked at the figure walking beside him. The Yayoi, the mysterious mysterious Yayoi. Shiro had ordered him to accompany her to the Homra base. Why, he didn't know.

The sound of her geta hitting the solid ground filled the silence between the two.

Kuro wasn't sure if he should be suspicious of this character or should he fear her. Shiro seemed to know her well and cared for her, she called the almighty Gold King with his first name, the Blue King too, and she ordered a Gold Clan's Rabbit to bring her geta. This is some power for a young woman.

"Kuro-kun, can we stop somewhere first?", she asked.  
"But Shiro ordered..."  
"Shiro wanted me to go to Homra, I know. But I need to stop here first."

Kuro followed Yayoi to an apartment building. When they stopped at a door, Yayoi took a key hidden under her sleeves. She turned the key to open the room.

The room was dusty due to it being inhabited for so long.

"This place hasn't' changed a bit.", she mumbled.

For Kuro, it was just a normal room for living.

"What is this place?"  
"Tatara's place, I spent 3 blissful months in here with him."

Kuro looked at the sad face with surprise.

"So you ..."

"Nemu?!"

The voice startled both Yayoi and Kuro.

Kusanagi and Anna was at the door.

* * *

Some foreign words meaning :

1\. Shogi : it's like a Japanese Chess (you know, the board game?)  
2\. Bokuto : wooden sword used to train kenjutsu (explained later)  
3\. Kenjutsu : Kendo / Japanese swordsmanship, (you'll see this a lot in animes lol, seriously yes.) Trivia : This is the Gold King's hobby.  
4\. Geta : Japanese traditional footwear, the clogs one. Usually worn with traditional kimono and yukata.

This is all I think, right? The more you know. Haha.

Tell me what you think of the story progress. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Kuro felt the weird tension floating in the room.

Yayoi was the first person to speak up.

"Anna..."  
"Where have you been!", Kusanagi shouted.

Yayoi jumped in surprise. Even Kuro was surprised himself, it was the first time he saw Homra's second in command act like that.

"I... have always been with the Gold King.", Yayoi answered slowly.

Anna and Kusanagi looked at her with hopeful eyes, expecting more answers.

"I'm sorry I left just like that."

Kusanagi ran his hand through his hair. He sighed.

"At least you're alive."

Yayoi replied with a bitter smile. Kuro felt excluded from the situation.

"The flowers at the door, a week after it. You're the one that left it didn't you?", asked Kusanagi.  
"I didn't left it there. I asked a Rabbit to do it."  
"Puple hyacinth...", said Anna.  
"It means I'm sorry and forgive me."

Anna walked slowly towards Yayoi, looking up at her blue eyes.

"At least you've been living well. That's the most important thing.", Anna said.

Yayoi gave her most sincere smile. Anna has really grown up. She used to be the small girl that tailed Mikoto everywhere he goes, but now she's the Red King.

"Thank you, Anna-chan."

* * *

"So, who are you?", Kusanagi asked.  
"I have been called Yayoi."

They took the time to sit down at the dusty room. Kuro stayed by Yayoi's side like he was ordered too. Shiro's order had taken a different turn.

"So, you've been with the Gold King all this time?", asked Kusanagi.  
"I have been with him for as long as I can remember."  
"What are you doing sleeping in the Chamber of Slates?", Kuro finally asked out of curiosity.  
"I've been helping Daikoku in suppressing the Slates, since a long time ago."

Kuro and Kusanagi gave a confused look, signaling their inability to grasp the idea.

"Okay, let's put it this way. The Slates as a container, something in it is trying to get out. The King, a lid to close the container. I am the weight on top of the lid."

The two men nodded in understanding. Some questions, answered.

"So you are as important as a King himself.", said Kusanagi.  
'Yes. That's why, Adolf, or Shiro as you call him, gives me the nickname the White Queen."  
"White is the same as being colorless.", replied Kuro.  
"Of course it's different. You can't put a color on colorless, but I am White. I follows whatever color is put on me."  
"You have golden eyes before, now it's blue. Does that have to do with it?", asked Kusanagi.  
"I used to be the Gold King's now I am the Blue King's now he is in charge of the Slates. It's like a mark of property."

Kusanagi leaned back, trying to digest the information he had just heard. Anna stayed quiet, but kept his eyes attentively on Yayoi.

"So, you're just like what the First King used to be, an urban myth.", said Kuro.  
"I am not an urban myth. I don't exist. No one knows about me Outside of Daikoku, Adolf and a few Rabbits. Recently Reisi."  
"That's why. The Green Clan didn't know about you. Or else, they'll target you first."  
"But Tatara met you...", said Anna.  
"It's a long story. You know, I was never allowed to step out of the palace. Daikoku wanted me to stay inside the Chamber of Slates most of the time. It was a rule he made. But you can't keep someone inside a room for half a century. So I ran away."

Kuro dropped his calm face after hearing Yayoi.

"You ran away? From the Gold King?!", Kuro asked in surprise.  
"It was all under his mercy. He let me go, it's as if he wanted to teach me a lesson."  
"Still how did you end up...?"  
"I got kidnapped on the first day I got out of the tower. Sad, actually. But it all happened under his control. How do you think Scepter 4 was able to find out about the hideout? Who tipped the information to them?"

Kusanagi nooded again, it was the Gold King they are talking about after all. The one with the highest power above all.

"He wanted Scepter 4 to take custody of me. Then he'll step in from there and I'll go back to him. Lesson learned."  
"But he didn't predict Tatara.", said Anna.  
"Yes, he was the unexpected one.", Yayoi replied sadly.  
"But you said you don't remember anything.", said Kusanagi.  
"I am sorry about that too. I lied."

Kuro stood up, surprising everyone.

"It's all in the past now, right? We have to move forward now. ", said Kuro.  
"You're right."  
"Now, you have to do what Shiro asked you to do."

Kusanagi and Anna looked at Kuro, curious.

"What did he asked you to do?", asked Kusanagi.  
"He wanted me to go to Homra. Probably to explain everything.", Yayoi answered awkwardly.  
"We already understood everything now. Right, Anna?"  
"Yes."  
"But everyone is still waiting for you to return.", said Kusanagi.  
"Sure."

Everyone stood up. Yayoi's chest felt lighter, most of her burdens are gone. She got rid of the things she had hidden. Before they exited the property, Yayoi looked back.

"It really hasn't changed a bit from the last time I saw it. It felt like Tatara will be coming home anytime."  
"I kept it the way you both left it.", answered Kusanagi.  
"I got the bouquet you made me. The red roses are beautiful.", said Anna.  
"And I hoped that you'll return to this place, one day.", said Kusanagi.  
"You did return. Today.", continued Anna.

Yayoi took the key she had left on top of the table, but stopped as she had forgotten something.

"Before that."  
"What is it?"  
"Can I have all my old clothes back? I can keep on walking around like a historical figure come to life."  
"It's yours after all."

* * *

Everyone at Homra was more than surprised at finding Yayoi on their doorstep. They may be hotheads but none of them were angry when they saw her. They were grateful that she was alive and well.

And Yayoi paid them back with the explanation they need.

Their moment was interrupted when Awashima entered the bar with a number of Scepter 4 members.

"Seri-chan, is something wrong?"  
"Fushimi is not here either.", she mumbled.  
"What about Fushimi?", asked Kusanagi.

Yata tensed up at the mention of Fushimi's name.

"Did he do something?", asked Yata.  
"He exchanged some harsh words with the Captain and left after that. Now our work is stacking up without him.", answered Awashima.  
"What is that monkey thinking!", grunted Yata.

Awashima scanned the room for another face and found the girl she was sent for. _That captain_ , she grunted angrily to herself. Works are piling up back at the base and he sent her and men to pick up some girl. A girl that dares to land a slap on the captain and called him by first name.

But the same girl that the Homra rescued from a raid some time back. Isn't she reportedly missing? Why is she here, all royal and respected.

"And I came here for her.", Awashima said as she points towards Yayoi.

"Yayoi-chan?", asked Kusanagi.

Kuro stepped forward to shield Yayoi.

"I have orders from Shiro to accompany her.", said Kuro.

Yayoi stood up and tried to break the two tension.

"Kuro-kun, I'll be fine. You can go back to Shiro. He'll understand."

Kuro looked hopelessly as Yayoi exited the bar with Awashima and the rest of Scepter 4. It wasn't surprising that she had to go. She was his after all.

* * *

Munakata kept his seat faced away from the table. It was an act of avoidance, but at that moment he was avoiding the angry blue piercing eyes standing behind his table.

Awashima felt the heavy atmosphere filling the room. She wanted to go but at the same time not wanting to go.

"I want you to stay under the protection of Scepter 4. If your identity were to be exposed, your life will be in danger.", Munakata said.  
"Like you cared. You don't even cared that the Slates is taken away."  
"If the Green Clan were to kill you, you'll be breaking your promise with the Gold King right?"

It was weird for the captain to act that way, or so Awashima thought. He used to be someone who can remain calm and logical despite the situation they were in. But just in the span of one night, he turned completely different.

"If you don't value the importance of your life, then suit yourself. I am not like your Gold King. I'm tired, I'm not having this debate."

* * *

Hidaka stood up in front the room that Awashima had told him to guard. It was morning again, and it's not lying to say he was still tired from yesterday. Now with Fushimi gone, all the workload is increasing.

He knew that the mysterious girl in kimono from last night, that slapped the Captain hard in the face, was behind this closed door. Awashima got her in last night, late night. God, did her and Captain ever stop working.

He knew some rumors about the girl due to the member talks. So she has been under the care of the Gold King for half the century, which means she's ageless and puts her in the same level as the now deceased Gold King and the Silver King. For some weird unexplainable and reasons no one knows till now, she somehow found her way to Homra and developed a relationship with them. Now, even the captain seems to be giving her the special treatment.

For someone, a girl, to actually be intertwined with the Gold Clan, Silver Clan, Red Clan and the Blue Clan, that's too much of a power for one girl. Hidaka shivered at his own thought.

He checked his watch. All the members are at their posts doing their job and he's here standing like a palace guard in the living quarters, guarding probably one of the most important figure in history.

Is that why she is being princess-y and not waking up even though it is this late morning?

Hidaka turned his body, hesitating between knocking and not knocking. But he made his mind to knock.

"Yayoi-sama.", he called.

He continued knocking.

No answer.

Is she still sleeping or...?

Okay, it's actually impolite to barge in a lady's room. But Hidaka was told to guard the room and the occupant, right? So this should count as doing a check.

Hidaka walked slowly towards the room. First, feeling the morning breeze in his face.

The windows are open. The bed messy, but no signs of life.

 _Oh please no._


	8. Chapter 7

_SO! Due to a careless mistake, I uploaded the wrong file for Chapter 7 (or chapter 8 if you count the prologue as 1) ._._

 _Many thanks to Kawaihana for pointing out the mistake. It gave me the joy of finding out that people actually read this lol confidence much?_

 _Okay, here is the real Chapter 7 (or 8) ! Happy reading!_

* * *

Yayoi remembered the way around the city, some of it, from her days with Tatara. Homra, Scepter 4 base, her apartment, shopping district. Unless they had changed the road in the course of the time, she won't be completely lost.

The Green Clan hasn't found out about her real identity, so she'll be safe walking around the city for now. Not to mention, she's mostly sure a Rabbit is still keeping an eye on her.

She needs to find Shiro, but first a change of clothes.

* * *

Munakata wasn't surprised at the report he had been told. She escaped again.

"Captain, should we pursue her?", asked Awashima.  
"No, leave her be."  
"Understood."

For a moment, Munakata wanted to admire the Gold King's strength and wisdom. He had guarded the Slates for almost seventy years and placed Yayoi between his reach, mostly managed to keep her in for all the time. Now, in just a span of a short time, he lost them both.

* * *

With the Slates lost, everyone's morale seems to be down. Yata was out, Anna was upstairs. The bar was quiet.

Kusanagi kept his bar going. Until he heard the bell on the door.

He was shocked.

"Kusanagi-san.", the voice called.

It was Yayoi.

"You looked like you saw a ghost.", she continued.  
"I thought I saw a ghost. You changed your clothes, it feels nostalgic."

Yayoi had changed her kimono to a dress Tatara bought for her, her geta with a pair of black shoes. The funny look on Kusanagi made Yayoi twirl on her dress.

"Made you feel like Nemu has come back?", she asked.  
"You are still her. Something bigger than her."

She sat on the bar stool, Kusanagi was going to prepare a drink. After all this time, he still remembered what she liked to drink.

"That's why you're so curious about all the drinks here. Staying inside the palace all that time, tea must be your only drink.", said Kusanagi.

Yayoi giggled at the memory Kusanagi brought up.

"You are really like a child that never saw the world. You don't even know how to use a cellphone.", Kusanagi said.  
"Why would I need a cellphone?"  
"Yata's face when you were completely lost about cellphones."  
"Speaking of cellphones. I'm going to need one, now that I've known how to use it."  
"Ah, I couldn't believe the time will come for this. Wait here."

Kusanagi exited the table and went upstairs. Yayoi scanned the bar. Nothing really changed much. Even Tatara's camera is still there, the Faberge egg he bought and lots of other things.

In just a moment, Kusanagi brought back a small box. He put the dusty box in front of Yayoi.

"What is this?", she asked.  
"Just open it."

Inside the box was 2 cellphones. The two she knew very well. It was Tatara's and hers.

"I cleaned Totsuka's because it got blood on it, and yours was dented when you fell unconscious outside. It probably run out of battery right now and the program would be outdated... But you can keep it if you want."  
"I'll keep it."  
"Sure. Here, I'll help you power it back up."

Kusanagi took the phone on the corner to charge it up. He looked at the girl in front of him. Same drink, different time, different girl.

"Nemu and Yayoi..."  
"Hmm?"  
"They're both are you but it's like a different persona. Nemu was the shy and pure girl, like the bigger version of Anna. Yayoi was this confident, commanding ... you.", said Kusanagi.  
"Will Tatara fell in love with Yayoi like he did with Nemu?", asked Yayoi.  
"Well... That's a tricky question. But I think you know the answer yourself."

Yayoi replied with a bitter smile at Kusanagi. She tapped her shoes at the stool while finishing her drink.

"So, what happened at Scepter 4 last night?"  
"Reisi wanted to keep me safe and supervised, but I ran away.", Yayoi answered lightly.

Kusanagi hit the table hard in surprise.

"What? You ran away? Again?"

Yayoi replied with a simple nod.

"First you ran away from the Gold King, now you ran away from the Blue King.", nagged Kusanagi.  
"It was different with Reisi now! He wasn't going to fight back, he's not doing anything to get the Slates back."  
"I heard he got a hard time from the fight with the Gray King."

The look on Yayoi's face says it all. She made a promise to continue her duty, Reisi, the one in charge of the Slates now let it slip away.

"So, why did you run away from the Gold King in the first place?", asked Kusanagi.  
"Daikaku was a good man, he got a sense of duty but he's not quite the best companion. Especially if you're going to be living with him for half a century. Shiro ran away, as soon as he can."  
"I don't think that's why..."  
"Sometimes we don't get along. That's why I had the sleeping pod made. So when I can't stand him, I'll sleep it off. And the pod was next to the Slates, so I'm not abandoning my duty."

Kusanagi sighed at Yayoi's confession.

"You are annoyed at the Gold King so you had a pod made just for it. Oh you and your privileged life. So when will you wake up, does the pod... ?"  
"3 days is the longest time he ever let me sleep. After 3 days, he'll make a Rabbit wake me up or he himself. But that seldom happens."  
"The Gold Rabbits, huh."  
"Shiro has them relieved of their duty with him now. But I think they're still watching over me."  
"You need all the protection you can get. It is calm now because the Green Clan still doesn't know about you. So what are you going to do next?"  
"I need to get to Shiro and discuss this whole mess with him. Can you help me with the directions?"

* * *

There was a different guest at the dorm room in Ashinaka that day. It's usually Kukuri bringing them some foods. But it was a special guest.

Kuro answered the door, with Neko trailing behind him.

"Kusanagi-san?", greeted Kuro.  
"Hey, I'm here to escort the royal highness.", answered Kusanagi.

Neko hissed at the sight of the girl.

"Yayoi! I thought you were with Scepter 4.", Kuro said.  
"I ran away."  
"Again...",

Kusanagi left Yayoi at the dorm room. She entered the small kitchen to the room.

"Shiro.", called Yayoi.  
"Oh Yayoi? I thought Kuro-kun said Scepter 4 had you with them.", said Shiro.  
"I ran away, to find you."  
"You ran away? You really can't stand being with any of your master, can you?", Shiro said with a laugh.

Neko immediately dropped herself beside Shiro and looped her hand on his arm. Yayoi approached Shiro's table where a few books was there.

"Are you gathering information?", Yayoi asked.  
"Yes, I need to come up with a solution to this, fast."

Yayoi lifted one of the heavy books and started to flip through the pages. But she closed the book immediately.

"There's nothing in here."  
"What?"  
"I got a lot of free time to read most books, especially about the Slates. There is nothing in this one."  
"So, you read everything at the library?", asked Shiro.  
"Not everything, there's still more to read."  
"With your memory and my knowledge, we can minimize the book choices and had more time in our hand.", Shiro said happily.  
"See, I'm better off here than being the Scepter 4's house prisoner."

Shiro's serious face lit up for a moment. He saw a bigger chance of correcting this whole mess with Yayoi's help.

"How much time do we got?"  
"They won't be able to totally free the Slates power, as long as I live. But with me being this far away, they can leak an even more power than it was before. So, the faster the better.", said Yayoi.  
"Right. We need to get researching."

Yayoi sat next to Shiro, picking up the books on the table.

"Shiro!", called Neko.  
"What is it, Neko?"  
"Who is she? I don't like her!"

Kuro almost dropped his cooking utensil when he heard Neko. That's Neko for you, to be able to say she doesn't like you, to the face of one of the most important woman. Shiro gave a small laugh at Neko.

"Hey, what did I do wrong?", asked Yayoi confused.  
"Neko, this is Yayoi-chan. She's one of my oldest friend other than the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant has been protecting her and I trust her. She's been guarding the Slates with him.", explained Shiro.

Neko stopped her mean eyes and hissing but still felt uncomfortable with Yayoi. Kuro emerged from the kitchen with trays of food.

"It's lunch time."  
"Ah, it's lunch time already? I think I haven't had anything since I woke up."

* * *

"So, you said, the Slates won't be freed unless you died. But you also live depending on your King, right? In this case Munakata Reisi. It's the same trouble if he got killed before you.", asked Kuro.  
"When my King dies, I will go into a sleep state. Any other King can wake me up and I'll go right back into duty. There are many other King but only one me."  
"That's why I called her the White Queen.", continued Shiro.

The table was fully seated as Yayoi had joined them for lunch that day.

"So you can suppress the Slates, just by ... existing?", asked Kuro again.

Yayoi put her bowl down and strayed into her thoughts.

"I don't really know. Do you know, Shiro?"  
"When the Lieutenant called me and said he found a way to suppress the Slates, I was curious and investigated Yayoi, but I couldn't explain it either.", explained Shiro.  
"But that's how we got to know each other."

Neko hissed again at the friendly sight between Shiro and Yayoi. She'll need a long time to be friends with her.


	9. Chapter 8

Shiro and Yayoi went back to Mihashira Tower. Even though there are no personal artifacts left but there are still a library full of books.

"There isn't much in this library, but I managed to read most of it. I hope there should be at least one with the important information we need.", Yayoi said.

Shiro followed her through the Timeless Palace, she had known her way around it since she has been the resident here all this time.

He looked at the figure walking in front of him. She used to wear the heavy kimono the Lieutenant had it made for her, matched to his tastes. How she is always under his command even though she was actually rebellious. But now the one in front of him is different. Her modern shirt and skirt, how she is doing things by herself.

The library was a medium sized room. Of course filled with bookshelves full of books.

"They should be dusty. Most of them are historical, Slates-related. But this is Daikoku's personal collection, it's best we start here.", Yayoi explained.  
"All right."

Yayoi and Shiro went through each book in silence. Kuro had Neko stay at home because he know she'll disturb Shiro if he's intending to do deep research.

"Yayoi-sama."

A figure appeared out of thin air in front of the library door. Yayoi is not new to this.

"Oh, Usagi-dono."

A Gold Rabbit knelt outside the room, to Shiro's surprise.

"Are you in need of any assistance?", the Rabbit asked.  
"No, I'm just doing some research..."

Yayoi stopped mid-sentence and turned towards the kneeling Rabbit.

"You know what? Shiro had you relieved of his duty with him. Daikaku has passed away now, so you don't have to keep on guarding me.", said Yayoi.

The Rabbit looked up behind his mask at Yayoi in shock.

"But Yayoi-sama, we have been sworn to protect you..."  
"Yes and you did well. All this time. Now Daikaku's gone, so is your powers. I can't have you risking your life on this battle with the Green Clan. I have Shiro now and his clansmen."

Shiro approached the Rabbit as well.

"She's right. You need to focus on the current system, like you said before. Leave Yayoi to me.", Shiro said.

The Rabbit bowed down to his head. Then, he reached behind his black robe and took out a small wooden box. He placed it in front of Yayoi.

"This box has been with me since the Gold King entrusted it to me. No one knows about this box except the two of us. I was ordered to give it to you when the time has come."

Yayoi held the box in daze. Daikaku had left her something. She then hugged the aged figure in front of her.

"Thank you. Thank you for your service to me all this years. Thank you for putting up with most of my demands. Thank you."

The Gold Rabbit bowed down low and long and left the Palace.

Yayoi placed the box on the corner.

"We need to research first, the box can come later.", Yayoi said.

* * *

Shiro knew Yayoi's mind was preoccupied with the mysterious wooden box left by the Lieutenant. He can see that she sometimes peek through the corner of her eyes.

"Yayoi."  
"Hmm?"  
"Go check on the wooden box. It's what the Lieutenant had left for you anyway."  
"You sure?"

The box was placed on Yayoi's lap as she sat with her back on the wall. The box was old but it was well kept. There was a paper seal with Yayoi's name written on it. Daikoku's handwriting. She opened the box, tearing its paper seal. Revealing the handwritten papers inside.

The first paper on top of the pile was a letter. A letter so old that she was afraid she'll destroy it if she was too rough.

"What was it?", asked Shiro.  
"It was a letter."  
"A letter? Want me to read it for you?"

Yayoi hesitated but handed the letter over to Shiro. As Shiro read the letter out loud, she was all ears.

The first letter was addressed to Daikaku from his family member. The contents of the letter was an acquaintance of the family, a girl of the Nakatomi family has mysteriously fallen ill. She suffers from terrible head pain that left her bed-ridden with continuous pain. The mother of the girl described her condition was worse than death and a heart breaking sight. She clawed herself out of pain and are even unable to recognize anyone or engage in any conversations. Their family had tried physician of any kind and hasn't found any cure to the illness. They asked that Daikaku do a research with western medicine to see if he can find a cure to the mysterious illness.

"Hmm.. From the date in the letter, this is written sometime before the Lieutenant went to Dresden. Is there anything else? The lieutenant's reply?", asked Shiro.

Yayoi took out the second paper of the pile.

"This seems to be another letter.", said Yayoi as he handed the letter to Shiro.

The second letter, still addressed to Daikaku. This time the letter said that the Nakatomi girl's illness had changed. Her pain stopped but she went into a sleep-state. No one has been able to wake her up. Rumors said that such illness appeared in the Western countries and are called _hysteria_. Again, the same favor was asked of the Lieutenant, to find a cure if he can.

"Okay so this is about the same girl with a mysterious illness.", said Shiro.  
"Could it be me?", asked Yayoi.  
"The Nakatomi girl?"  
"The first letter said the girl wasn't able to recognize anyone or engage in any conversation. Maybe the pain fried the brains awry. And she went into a sleep-like state. Coincidence?"  
"Well, it can be. But let's not jump into conclusions, right? More?"

Yayoi took out a book. Nothing was written in the cover. She handed it again to Shiro, and he checked the book's content.

"This seems like the Lieutenant's journal."  
"Journal?"  
"Wait..."

Shiro read some pages quickly and turned to the old letters.

"The dates...", mumbled Shiro.  
"What is it?"  
"The Lieutenant went to investigate with the Nakatomi family. First out of obligation. But then out of curiosity.", said Shiro.  
"What curiosity?"  
"The dates when the illness started and when it changed. It connects with the Slates."

Shiro pointed at a letter with the book still in other hand.

"According to the dates from the family, the illness started at the same time I started the experiment on the Slates. Releasing its power for the first time. Then when she fall into the sleep state, it was when ..."  
"When?"  
"The bomb... My sister died and I become the First King."

Shiro went quiet. Yayoi knew of that bad memory for Shiro and Daikaku too.

"The Lieutenant tried to keep the Slates power in control. It was a tough challenge at first but when he went back to Japan, the weight seems to decrease. At first he thought it was just a mental strength of finally coming back home. But when he discovered the link between the girl's illness and the Slates, he decided to take her with him."  
"This was about me, Shiro!"  
"As the girl and the Slates become closer to each other, the Lieutenant's weight kept decreasing. That is when he deduced that the girl had the ability to suppress the Slates power."

Yayoi dug up the box and found a small cloth bag. It was quite a heavy cloth bag, and as she flipped the contents out, a stone fell out with a letter.

It was a hanging fan-shaped shokudo decorated with gems and another bigger gemstone was in the sequence. Yayoi flipped the gemstone as she felt rough carvings at the back.

"Shiro.", called Yayoi.  
"What is it?"

Yayoi showed Shiro the gem that had some letters carved on it. _Yayoi_

"Is there more on the journal?", asked Yayoi.

Shiro continued reading the journal, but he made a sad face.

"The Lieutenant told the Nakatomi family that Yayoi-san had died and he buried her. So, they asked Lieutenant to bury the gemstone with her. But he kept her with you. Then, he went to wake you up as the Gold King. You don't remember anything at all. So he gave you the name Yayoi again."  
"But just Yayoi.", she continued.  
"That is when he made the rule that no one should know about you and your existence since he deemed you very important. You are the only thing standing between the Slates and its full power being unleashed into the world and creating chaos."  
"Just like what is happening now..."

Shiro closed the book and placed all the contents back inside the box neatly. He found Yayoi looking blankly at the distance.

"Even if you went and search for your family, they'll probably won't recognize you. You are deceased in the records.", said Shiro.  
"The least I can do is protect them. From this oncoming chaos! We need to go back to researching!"

Shiro gave a warm smile to Yayoi.

"Okay, let's start again."

* * *

Kuro entered the room with wet clothes as he had encountered one of those unnatural power incidents again as it kept happening all over the place. He found Neko nibbling at some cookies near the kitchen.

"Neko, what are you doing here?"

Neko gave an angry look and threw her head away. Kuro can figure out what has caused it. He stepped into the room and found the table even messier.

Shiro and Yayoi had been going hard on researching this past month. The dining table gets messier day by day, as more papers and notes kept filling it. That is practically what they're doing every day, reading and discussing. No wonder Neko was always in such a bad mood.

Every day, Yayoi came in the morning with anyone from Homra escorting her by Kusanagi's orders and at night she'll go back to Homra base since that's where she's been staying. According to her, she hadn't really talked to Reisi, due to their 'cold war'.

"Public safety seems to be worse each day. Because of the Slates, it fell on the Green King's hand. It kept bestowing powers on civilian that is not even part of a clan.", said Kuro.  
"Sorry, I'll come up with a solution quickly.", replied Shiro.

Kuro looked at Shiro diligently writing things. Yayoi was looking down, her hand holding her head.

"Yayoi-san, are you okay?", Kuro asked.  
"Oh Kuro. It's fine. It's those headaches again."  
"Are you sure you're okay? You keep having headaches every day.", said Shiro.  
"No, I'll be fine."

Yayoi suddenly stood up to everyone's shock. She brought a paper with her.

"Shiro! Your sister's notes! We can use the Resonance Hammer Effect on the Slates!", she yelled.  
"Wait... By unfolding the Sanctum under special conditions, we'll cause an irreversible change to the Dresden Slates' own Weismann phase."

Shiro looked at Yayoi with sparkling eyes.

"We might have a chance on this."


	10. Chapter 9

"We'll destroy the Slates.", Shiro said in clear tone.

They had ransacked the whole room and it is now filled with paper and illustrations.

"But is that method possible?"  
"Until now, it is believed that the Slates is indestructible, so the Green King himself won't expect such a thing.", replied Yayoi.  
"Won't it be dangerous?", asked Kuro.  
"Well, I'll just that you trust me as a researcher."

Shiro and Yayoi were the only two people in the room to have hopeful eyes. Kuro and Neko was not that optimistic.

 _Will Shiro return safely?_

* * *

"Ah, you're back early."

Kusanagi greeted Anna and Yayoi as they entered the bar. Anna went to sit at the bar and Yayoi behind the bar with Kusanagi, her usual place.

"Where've you been, Anna?", asked Yata.  
"I went to meet with Yashiro.", Anna answered.  
"So, you returned together?", asked Kusanagi.  
"The plan is done, so I can go and rest."  
"Well, you really look like you need a rest, Yayoi-san.", said Yata.  
"Thank you, Yata-chan."

Yayoi made her own drink and Anna's as a training for Kusanagi.

"By the way, Anna. Seems like Munakata got into a lot of trouble. I can believe a country a king.", explained Kusanagi.  
"I got a call about it from the Scepter 4 member and Reisi can't be reached ever since.", continued Yayoi.  
"The members are put on stand-by and not allowed to leave home base. It was so sudden, it caused uproar in Scepter 4."

Yata turned to listen more about the information.

"There was a lot of government officials and political figures in the Jungle party me and Seri snuck into. So, they chose the Green Clan in the end."  
"Is that why that monkey jumped from the burning ship and joined the new emerging power?", Yata said in annoyance.  
"Yata-chan..."

Yata stood up and took his skateboard with him and went for the exit.

"I'll patrol the area again."

Yayoi helped Kusanagi with arranging his glasses, when suddenly a stinging pain went for her head. She bumped into the bar unconsciously.

"Yayoi! Are you okay?", asked Anna.  
"Don't worry, just careless for a bit."  
"No, you're not. What's going on? You've been looking unwell all this time.", asked Kusanagi.  
"I'm fine, Kusanagi-san. It's just a lack of rest."

Yayoi couldn't really tell everyone of her real condition. Since the Green Clan had started doing field testing on the Slates and granting power to everyone, she started getting immense headaches. Tolerable at first, but it gets worse every day. Hisui Nagare of the Green Clan has been trying to free the Slates, but he won't be able to do it without breaking her first.

If Shiro were to know of the truth, he'll feel burdened and come with a rushed solution. Not the best possible one. They need to do this right.

"So, how does it go with Shiro-san?"  
"We are going to destroy the Slates.", answered Anna.  
"Okay. I understand."  
"But before that..."

The door was opened again, but by a different figure.

"Reisi!", called Yayoi.

* * *

Kusanagi helped Reisi light his cigarette.

"I don't know you smoked.", said Kusanagi.  
"I only smoke on rare occasions."

Yayoi kept an eye on Munakata.

"Where have you been? Everyone was looking for you.", Yayoi asked.  
"You are looking for me?", teased Munakata on purpose.  
"No! Your clansmen! I don't need to look for you, you know where I am!"

Munakata blew a few smoke before turning to the silent Anna.

"So what's the purpose for calling me out abruptly, Red King?", asked Munakata.  
"I am trying to speak with you. We are going to destroy the Slates.", said Anna.

Munakata gave no response to the statement, but instead took a sip of his drink. Between it he gave a glance to Yayoi, as if seeking confirmation.

* * *

"Yesterday, I received a notice from the government, relieving me of my duties as captain. I'm no longer able to assist you as the leader of my clan.", said Munakata.

Yayoi was worried that Reisi seems like he wasn't cooperating. This isn't him.

"Even if you're no longer the captain, you're still the Blue King. What happens to the Blues, your clansmen who are at a loss right now?", asked Kusanagi.

Munakata gave no reply but a bitter smile. He then got up and left the bar.

"Reisi!", called Anna.  
"Let me talk to him.", said Yayoi.

Yayoi left her wiping cloth and stuff at the table and went to the exit to follow Munakata.

"Reisi!"

Yayoi followed the figure clad in blue through the empty alley. Munakata stopped at the voice.

"I thought you're still angry at me.", Munakata said.  
"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry that you're not doing anything for this. This is not you.", replied Yayoi.

The sky was warm as Munakata continued his walk, Yayoi beside him.

"How can you know which one is me and which one is not? We don't know each other that much."  
"Don't underestimate the observation skills of someone with a fifty years' experience.", replied Yayoi.

Munakata scoffs at Yayoi. This is new, she hates it when he teases her with her real age. She was trying her best to reconnect with him.

"But you really need to come back to your clansmen. They're really worried and anxious without you."

Munakata was about to reply. But Yayoi suddenly fell on her knees to the ground. Her hand grabbing her head tight.

"What's wrong?", asked Munakata.  
"My...head..."

The situation went out of hand when Yayoi started to scream blue murder. Munakata could actually feel her pain through her sound.

It was then the pillar suddenly emerged. A thin but bright pillar of light going up to the sky.

"The Green Clan, it has begun..."

Yayoi couldn't answer any of Munakata's calls. She just knelt there, groaning in pain. Munakata can see that she was so in pain, she might tear her hair off. The first thing he could do was took her hands in his and left her fingernails dig into him instead.

He winced due to the stinging pain, but it was the least he could do for her.

"They're trying to unleash the Slates full power.", Yayoi said between her groans.  
"And what about you?"

Munakata saw Yayoi's face looking back at him, through the messy hair, pained face.

"I'm the only one holding it back."

* * *

As the J-Ranks of the Green Clan watched as the Slates shine brightly in green, Iwa was the first to realize Nagare's disturbed look.

"What is it, Nagare?", asked Iwa.

Yukari and Sukuna shifted their attention to Nagare, Fushimi gave no attention.

"Something's holding the Slates back.", Nagare said.  
"What? But you said there is no one left to suppress the Slates!", exclaimed Sukuna.  
"I can't believe it... The old man... He must've had a safe card."

Nagare gritted his teeth in anger. He was this close to his goals, but there are still obstacles hindering him.

"Well, well, isn't this a bad news.", said Yukari.

* * *

Shiro rushed to Homra with Kuro and Neko behind him.

A call from Munakata that didn't contain any good news.

' _Isana Yashiro, you don't have much time.'_

There was no more explanation but Shiro can hear Yayoi's pained cry.

He felt a moment of pain that turns out to be from the Slates, caused by the Green Clan. But it's a different case with Yayoi.

Shiro was sure he barged through the door and almost broke it.

"Yayoi!"  
"Shiro? Why so rushed?"

Shiro couldn't believe his eyes. Yayoi was standing in front of him, all smiles and happy. Kusanagi was in contrast, as he had a guilty look in his eyes.

"What is going on?"

* * *

Kusanagi can't be more surprised when Munakata reappeared at the bar with Yayoi in hand. She was curled up and groaning in pain. Anna fears that it was the Slates, just like the sudden pain she experienced earlier. But for Yayoi, it seems to last forever.

"What do you mean you drugged her?", asked Shiro.  
"Well, Shiro-san, between her groaning in pain like she was dying and painkiller, I don't really have much choice.", answered Kusanagi.  
"Reisi brought her here.",replied Anna.

Shiro examined Yayoi that looks terribly fine. He exhales.

"Lieutenant never let her consume any medical substances. It'll be a pain if it disrupts her bodily functions. We don't know how her body repelled the Slate's power.", Shiro said.

Shiro exhales heavily one last time before dropping his worried look.

"Where is Munakata now?", asked Kuro.  
"He brought her here, then a Scepter 4 member came and brought painkillers and he left with him."  
"A scary man with a scar on his face.", answered Yayoi.

Shiro gave another worried look at Yayoi.

"We better tone down on that painkiller okay. I don't know if it'll affect you and the Slates. And I need your head clear.", reminded Shiro.

Kusanagi approached Shiro with Anna in tow.

"Shiro-san, what's next?"  
"Let's discuss our final plan."


	11. Chapter 10

Anna handed red marbles to everyone on board. It was the Red Clan's form of communication. Yayoi went out and looked at the buildings below her.

She hasn't met Munakata ever since, nor wish him good luck. She felt bad for being angry at him, but at least she managed to leave things on good term. Since she might not see him again. With the Slates gone, so is she.

"Yayoi.", called Shiro.  
"Yes?"  
"Come inside, I don't want you thrown away from the crash."

Yayoi paced her feet and approached Shiro. She held his hand in hers.

"What's this?", Shiro asked.  
"This may be the last. Don't make a fuss about it."

Shiro gave a shocked look. She's right, this may be her last.

* * *

"Hisui Nagare, it's not the Slates that the people need. What's we need is ... well ... A small table to share a meal. That's more than enough, that's my conclusion. The answer I've reached as the Silver King."

Nagare looked at Shiro with a disappointed look.

"How unfortunate... Then let me ask you this, why have you come here, Silver King?"  
"I came here to destroy the Slates.", answered Shiro surely.  
"How?"

* * *

With the signal given, Anna started her fire. Yayoi gave a final look at Munakata as she stood beside Anna.

Anna gave an empowering look at Yayoi.

"Good luck."  
"You too."

As the first ray of fire pushes through the first floor, a marble was thrown to it and so on. The blazing fire kept pushing through with each marble thrown by the Red Clan.

Yayoi took a small breath and prepared to jump.

* * *

Nagare was shock to find the blazing fire emerging from on top of him. He closed his eyes due to the light.

Shiro kept his parasol open to shield him and Neko from the fire.

"Yayoi!", called Shiro.

As the fire dissipates, Shiro and Neko gasps.

"What is the meaning of this!", shouted Nagare.

Nagare found himself pinned to the Slates. A girl was straddling him. Both his hands were pinned and as he looked at it, there were needles through both of his hands.

"Strange that it didn't hurt right? I learned acupuncture. Well when you have nothing to do for half a century, you pick up some weird skills along the way."

Nagare growled at Yayoi and her relaxed face. She kneeled up and Nagare felt enslaved in the sight of her and his body felt weak.

"Who are you!"  
"I'm the one that has been protecting the Slates. You showed up and took it from me. You felt that the Slates is still in confinement even though no one is there to suppress it. Especially now right?"

Nagare tried to struggle his hands free. But he felt powerless. He was powerless even if he was that close to the Slates. The girl has a faint smell of flowers, the weird smell he picked up in the Chamber of Slates.

"You are... the Old Man's last wild card...", growled Nagare.  
"I am. And you are too crazy to pull all this. Not in my watch, young man.", said Yayoi.  
"But what do you expect to accomplish now? Retake the Slates?", asked Nagare.

Shiro approached slowly.

"No. A path has been opened."

Nagare looked up in shock. The 4 Damocles are positioned right on top of him. And right on top of Yayoi too.

"We are going to destroy the Slates with Damocles Down.", said Yayoi.  
"You wouldn't!"

Nagare exploded all his powers and finally the glass needles puncturing his hands broke. Yayoi acted quickly and all of the sudden Nagare felt weak and he falls back at the Slates.

"What have you done?!",yelled Nagare.  
"The Slates, this is my specialty."

Nagare looked at Shiro as he pushes his Weissman level in disbelief.

"If you stay here, you'll die."  
"Oh yes I am staying here. I'm keeping you here."

Shiro was surprised that Yayoi was still on the Slates, both her hands on it.

"Yayoi! Get out of the way!", he shouted.

Yayoi gave a small laugh.

"If this is what stopping you from causing more trouble. I am staying here with you, Green King. It's a weird feeling. Sitting here, waiting for a sword to destroy us. I don't know maybe it was all that painkillers I've taken, or maybe I've lived here too long..."

* * *

As the blinding pillar of light disappears, Shiro quickly scans the surrounding. He was relieved to find Kuro there, holding Yayoi. He might have grabbed her in the nick of time. Nagare was away from the Slates too. With Iwa.

Nagare's heart has turned back hollow and his hair black. He looked up to the sky at his fading Damocles.

"I feel satisfied."

With his final words, he was down on the ground.

"He's dead...", mumbled Yayoi.  
"You're still alive.", Shiro said in a surprised tone.

Yayoi looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"I still am."

The ground shook uncontrollably afterwards.

"Someone set off an explosion." Said Shiro.

Iwa, with all his power left had set off the explosion to destroy the area.

Shiro, Neko, Kuro and Yayoi left him with Nagare's body.

* * *

Munakata looked at Awashima as she walks away from him. His cheek was red and stinging. He deserved it.

"Reisi!"

Munakata turned to the source of the voice. He sighs of relief as he heard the voice. Yayoi was standing near the gate with a big smile on her face. Shiro and his 2 companion was nowhere to be found.

"Well, look who's still here.", Munakata said.

Yayoi started walking towards Munakata, eager to share her happiness of actually being alive after the Slates was destroyed.

Munakata looked at the figure as she threaded her steps towards him. But she suddenly sways out of her way and fumbles.

"Yayoi!"

With a final call, Yayoi dropped to the ground.

* * *

Kusanagi held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He bought so many flowers these past few months that the florist had expected him most of the time.

He steps inside the hospital, owned by the Gold Clan, usually for Strains. Most of the Rabbits work here as well. And he visited this hospital so many times that he can thread his ways blindfolded.

Well, he's not the only one to be a frequent visitor to this hospital. Shiro was the first, then Munakata and lastly him.

A man greeted Kusanagi.

"Kusanagi-san, here again. Munakata-san left an hour ago.", he said.  
"Is there any development?", Kusanagi asked.  
"Nothing.", the man answered sadly.  
"It's okay."

Kusanagi sighed.

"How long has it been...",he mumbled.  
"A few months.", the man answered.  
"I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye."  
"There's nothing we can do after all. The Slates was destroyed, Yayoi-sama went back to her sleep state. But with no one with a King's power, there's no way to wake her up."  
"Not yet."

Kusanagi opened the room door. It was always gravely quiet if not for the cardiograph and the beeping sound it make.

He placed the flowers into the empty vase. The vase is always empty, Munakata always empties it. It was like a perfectly made cycle. Kusanagi will buy the flowers, Munakata discards the wilted flowers and so on.

"Yayoi-san, I bought you this today. Well, the florist recommended this to me. She said they're in their best bloom."

Kusanagi pulled the chair towards the bed. Observing Yayoi's peaceful sleeping face. It's like seeing her at that first time. That time she was sleeping inside a chamber. Maybe that's why Tatara fell in love at the first sight. Seeing how peaceful she sleeps, one might want to just drown in the peacefulness.

Tatara...

Kusanagi started to hum a song.

* * *

"Hey wake up! How long are you going to sleep?"

Yayoi's eyes jerked up. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the view of Munakata, a distorted view and she was down on the asphalt.

"Hey."

A soft hand touched Yayoi's shoulder. She pulled herself back in response.

"Hey, don't worry. It's me."  
"Tatara?"

Yayoi's mouth felt open as she couldn't believe her eyes. Tatara sat beside her, looking as fine as ever. Tatara grinned at Yayoi's frozen face.

"Are you all right?"

The next thing that happened was Yayoi throwing herself to him. Her hand circles him tightly. He laughed with that sweet and calming laugh.

"You missed me that much?", he asked.  
"I do! I do! I do!"

Tatara heard her starting to sniffle.

"Hey, don't cry! Aren't you supposed to be happy to see me?", asked Tatara.

Suddenly her sniffling stops and she sat back.

"What?"  
"I'm dead?", she asked.

Tatara gave a small laugh.

"No, you are not dead. This is..."

Tatara stopped to arrange his words.

"The bridge to the afterlife?", continued Yayoi.

Tatara shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

Yayoi felt relaxed as Tatara gently patted her head. How she missed it, this gentle side of him.

"Just accept this as me making a long distance call to check up on you.", Tatara said with a smile.

Yayoi felt her eyes started to water and she drops her face back to the mattress and cry.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you crying again? Don't cry. While you're here, this is all about you."

Tatara lifted Yayoi's face and wiped her tears with the back of his hand. His hand was warm, this was not a dream.

"I lied to you.", she said.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"I could've prevented you from death if I hadn't lied."  
"What? Dispatch all the Rabbits you had? But it's not your fault. It's not about you."  
"You fell in love with Nemu, not with me."  
"Both of them are still you. I loved both of it."

Tatara runs his hands softly on Yayoi's hair.

"You are a great person. I am forever grateful to have you."  
"Me too."

Tatara places a soft kiss on top her head.

"I'm going to miss you.", Yayoi said sadly.  
"So do I, now, I'm going to sing you a song."

 _The crossroad where people would walk and stray,  
It's where we both met that day  
Looking up at our same longing eyes,  
We stared ahead of our time..._

* * *

Kusanagi finished the last melody. He started to miss that Tatara.

"Kusanagi-san?"

Kusanagi almost fell from his chair due to the surprise.

Yayoi was awake.

"The song...", she said softly.  
"I... uh... I just came into my mind..."  
"Tatara sang it for me..."

Kusanagi formed a smile in his face.

"Of course he did."

* * *

 **THE END**

 _(don't worry, there's an After Story!)_


	12. AfterStory (and author's afterword XD )

The wind blew the dried leaves on the ground away. A young man tried to sweep it neatly into the pile of other dried leaves. With the chirping birds and the sound of the wind, the weather will be good today.

The young man saw a figure approaching slowly, as the figure ascends the stairs, it gets clearer and clearer. A woman with shoulder length hair, with a sunglass and a modern clothing.

She stopped and took her sunglasses off. The young man looked as she marveled the sight in front of her.

Yayoi tried to crunch in as many view as she can, hoping that any of it can ignite her past memories.

A young man with a broom in one hand jogged towards her. They both bowed in greeting.

"Are you a visitor?", he asked excitedly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Are you a visitor?"  
"Well... I guess I am?"  
"Yes! We never really had visitors. I'm Minoru, I'll show you around! Oh wait, I'll leave this broom first."

Yayoi looked as Minoru jogged and left his broom on a random tree.

"Are you busy?", Yayoi asked.  
"No no! I'm never busy, that's why I'm always looking for work to do.."  
"Ohh..."

Yayoi follows Minoru to a grand entrance gate.

"First things first, I welcome you to the Nakatomi Clan's palace."  
"I'll leave myself in your care."

They both entered the gate to a more vast view of an imperial palace.

"The Nakatomi Clan was one of the most influential clan. They are mostly important in the spiritual and ritual field. One important ritual that the head of the clan always oversaw is the Oharai purification rite."  
"What's it for?"  
"Well, the High Priest of the Clan asked the kami to cleanse the spirits of all of the people of their impurities."

Yayoi nodded in understanding.

Just like every other palace. It was vast and wide. Each building similar in some ways.

"The Nakatomi Clan, despite being overshadowed by other clans in terms of pure material wealth. But one of the head of the clan was once the most powerful in Japan."

Minoru lead Yayoi to another building. Yayoi stepped in to look at the interior.

"Most of the places here are still similar to their original condition. We can't salvage all of them but at least some are still here."

A scroll encased in glass attracted Yayoi's attention.

"If it's not for Kokujyoji-sama making this place a historical site, I don't know what'll happen to it now. With the modern world and everything electronic, a palace seems out of the group.", Minoru said.

Minoru looked at Yayoi, who are carefully reading the scroll.

"It's the Nakatomi Clan's family tree.", explained Minoru.

Yayoi quietly scans for her name. Her eyes widened as she found it on the bottom row. She was the last. Next to her was another name... A male... She had a brother!

"It ends here?", asked Yayoi as she points to the last row.  
"Kamatari-sama was awarded the name Fujiwara and that was the founding of the Fujiwara family."  
"Ohhh..."  
"And I am here."

Minoru points at a space outside the glass case. Yayoi looked at confusion.

"I am a Fujiwara, Kamatari-sama was my great-great-great grandfather."

Yayoi froze at the knowledge. She was in the presence of her family member. A blood relative.

"That's why you stay here?", asked Yayoi.  
"Not exactly, my brothers and sisters all went and had ambitious goals for themselves. This place was nothing for them. But I sort of had a connection with this place since I was a little. So I stayed behind. At first I was clueless on how to keep a place this big. But then Kokujyoji-sama made it a historical site, so it was easier. But still the upkeep is quite something. I rent the place to the priesthood and sometimes people do photo-shoots here. But we never really had a visitor. You are one after a long long time."

Yayoi smiled at Minoru. Minoru himself felt some burden was lifted off. It was weird for him to tell all this stories to a visitor.

"Minoru-san! Minoru-san!"

A voice called out from a distance and then a man with priest wardrobe emerged.

"The head priest was looking for you, Minoru-san."  
"Oh right. Wait here, Miss. I'll come back for you."  
"Sure, take your time.", said Yayoi.

* * *

After Minoru left, Yayoi took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yayoi?"  
"Adolf! Guess where I am?"  
"The Nakatomi Clan's palace?", said Shiro.  
"How did you know?!"  
"Kusanagi-san told me. How was it?"  
"I couldn't remember anything.", answered Yayoi.  
"That's too bad."  
"But I met a family member. Turns out the man taking care of the place was generations and generations below me."  
"Oh, how was he?"  
"He's cute."  
"What? No! That's not what I meant! Is your now family doing alright!", yelled Shiro.  
"I think they are fine, the place is struggling with upkeep, but I'm going to help somehow."  
"Ah you and your immense wealth.", teased Shiro.  
"It's not my fault that Daikaku left his inheritance in my name."  
"And does this boy knows who you are?", asked Shiro.  
"Speaking of it, I haven't told him my name."  
"Well, Nakatomi Yayoi would be great."

Shiro and Yayoi both shares a giggle.

"So you left the café and traveled to the outskirts of town for an identity search."  
"I asked Anna, Yata-chan and Kamamoto-kun to help out today. If they don't pick up a fight or scare customers, I think they'll be fine."  
"Oh, I got class. I'll call you back later.", said Shiro.  
"Okay, Sensei!"

* * *

Moments later, Minoru came back running. He always looked in a hurry.

"Come to think of it, I haven't asked your name. That's very rude."  
"It's Yayoi."  
"Oh, Yayoi-san. What do you do?"  
"Well, I own a café. Here's the card."

Yayoi took a card out and gave it to Minoru.

"Flower café...", Minoru read it out.  
"It's a flower shop and a café also."

Minoru then proceeds to smell the card.

"It has a very flowery scent. It's very nice."  
"Come and visit me sometimes. The real place is even nicer.", said Yayoi.  
"Of course! What's it called..."

Minoru checked the card again.

"Circle of Friends?"

"Someone inspired me."

* * *

 **END**

 _(okay, this is the real end)_

 _((I am deeply SORRY for the update that took forever! Starting classes again. Well, so I dumped the rest of the story and close this story off. I actually had lots lots lots of story to write in my mind. But so little time! Or no time at all actually. I don't know, I've always wanted to write a Kuroshitsuji fanfic or idk some lovey-dovey TataraxYayoi story? IDK! So with this, I bid my farewell into an indefinite hiatus. Don't know when I'll start again. But thank you for everyone that read all my stories so far. Thank youuu!))_


End file.
